Bazooka
__TOC__ __TOC__ Description "A bazooka is the most powerful weapon that has ever existed. And we own one! 'Don't worry, though... we know what we are doing!" Fires slowly but deals serious damage. Defensive backup from other units is recommened. More damage than the beetle tank but hasn't got as much health. Their biggest strength, however, is their range. Aside from the Colossus, which has the same range, you will find again, and again, and again that properly placed Bazookas will be able to completely obliterate key structures without even being fired upon when any other unit (again except for the Colossus) would get within range of the heavy defences and get munched. It's only once you start going against level 6 and up bases that the defensive structures start getting enough range to fully counter them. And they're also dirt-cheap; you don't need to upgrade them more than one level to get most of their possible damage output. By their range alone they outperform every other infantry unit, and to top it off a level 2 Bazooka firing on a structure with gold will make back their production costs in under 5 seconds. Tips: Bazooka units are considered a good unit for both attacking and defending. Their huge damage and good speed makes them perfect for many players A bunker filled with falcons can be emtied by luring the falcons with 28 marines, then place 26 bazookas under the falcons. Sniper tower: Use 2 beetle tanks with some flamethrowers and a couple of us. Cannon Blast: Forget it! (Use beetle tanks, not us!) Laser Tower: Send us with flamethrowers in large groups! Missle Launcher: Easy!! They only attack air!! Mortar: If you use us against it, we are dead!! (Use air units!!) Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 160 | Damage Stage 1 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.50/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 0.5 | Range Stage 1 = 200 | Size Stage 1 = 20 | Building Time Stage 2 = 45s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Stage 2 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.57/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 0.5 | Range Stage 2 = 200 | Size Stage 2 = 20 | Building Time Stage 3 = 45s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 250 | Damage Stage 3 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.57/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 0.5 | Range Stage 3 = 200 | Size Stage 3 = 20 | Building Time Stage 4 = 45s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 250 | Damage Stage 4 = 350 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.57/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 0.5 | Range Stage 4 = 200 | Size Stage 4 = 20 | Building Time Stage 5 = 45s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 210 | Damage Stage 5 = 750 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 0.67/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 0.5 | Range Stage 5 = 160 | Size Stage 5 = 20 | Building Time Stage 6 = 45s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 210 | Damage Stage 6 = 800 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 0.67/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 0.5 | Range Stage 6 = 160 | Size Stage 6 = 20 }} Gallery Bazooka.png|A Levl 5 Bazooka in Training Camp bazooka2.png See Also *Infantry *Troops *Bank *Star Base Category:Units Images Category:Infantry